


Regression to the Mean

by readymachine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pack Bonding, Post Season 5, Smoking, Spin the Bottle, i'm so bad at tags, pack polyamary, party pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readymachine/pseuds/readymachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin the Bottle was Malia’s idea. Because of course it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regression to the Mean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maggsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggsam/gifts).



Spin the Bottle was Malia’s idea. Because of course it was.

They all agree a little too quickly—mostly because of the weed that Isaac had supplied and the alcohol Lydia had secured, but maybe also because they all need to feel a little closeness after the hellscape that was the last year.

( _Stiles still won’t meet anyone’s gaze. Lydia is still scared to fall asleep. Scott still doesn’t smile as easily._ )

So Malia suggests Spin the Bottle and they all say yes. Stiles chugs his almost-full beer to supply the bottle, small lines of ale escaping the corner of his mouth and curving down his chin. Isaac expertly packs the bowl he brought back from France and passes it to Malia, showing her how to use it. She takes the bottle from Stiles (she makes sure their fingers don’t touch) and spins, taking a hit as it goes.

It lands on Scott. Because of course it does.

Malia smiles, small wisps of smoke escaping from her teeth, before she rushes forward and slams her mouth against Scott’s grinning lips. She exhales as they kiss and Scott breathes it in as Malia pulls back, the haze of smoke filling the space between them. She glances as Kira, who smiles encouragingly at her, giggling as she reclaims her seat next to Isaac and passes the bowl up to Lydia. Scott takes a moment to kiss Kira on the cheek before he spins the bottle.

Scott lands on Isaac. They kiss tentatively, tenderly, and when they pull back Scott bumps his forehead against Isaac’s and thanks him again for coming back from France right when they all needed him. The smoke hangs thick over the scene, casting everything in a hazy glow.

Isaac lands on Kira. She kisses him softly, her hands in his curls. Lydia finishes her beer and puts the bottle behind her.

Kira lands on Lydia. Kira has a sharp mouth with sharp teeth and Lydia loves the ache that’s left when they pull away. Scott takes a hit, smoke flowing out of his open mouth and up towards the ceiling.

Lydia lands on Stiles. Because of course she does.

He’s reclining in an oversized armchair, a loose grin across his face and the bowl turning over in his nervous fingers. Lydia pauses, assessing Stiles from across the room. She remembers the last time they kissed, their faces inches apart in the dusty locker room. She thinks, maybe, that it’s a bad idea. But Stiles just smiles wider and motions for her to _come on_ and Lydia feels like she’s floating when she stands. She steps over the circle and sinks down into his lap, bringing both her hands up to cradle his face. She drops her head and kisses him behind the curtain of her strawberry-blonde hair, feeling her heart swoop up to her throat when his hand grips her thigh and he darts his tongue out to drag across her upper lip. She spends too long looking at him when she pulls away, searching his warm face for the 16-year-old boy who had looked at her with reverence and called her smart. She thinks she can see him hiding behind the dark circles under his eyes. Maybe she doesn’t. She presses her lips quickly against his forehead, just in case, before she returns to her spot on the floor.

Stiles lands on Scott. Because…well.

They freeze, Stiles looking down at Scott shyly with hooded eyes. Stiles hauls himself up and kneels in front of Scott, wobbling uncertainly. They stare at each other in silence for a few moments, Scott’s dilated eyes boring holes into the space above Stiles’s eyebrows. Finally, Stiles crashes forward, his hands darting out and gripping Scott’s shoulders. Scott lets out a muffled growl, wrapping an arm around Stiles’s waist and pulling him closer. Stiles squeaks as he loses his balance and tumbles forward, bringing Scott down to the ground as the two burst out laughing. The sound is contagious and soon the whole pack is laughing, gasping in breaths with flushed cheeks and it’s been _ages_ since they’ve laughed like this. It’s been ages since they’ve laughed at all.

And by the time Scott and Stiles untangle their limbs and sit up with their shoulders pressed together and identical smiles on their faces, everyone feels a little closer to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> www.readymachine.tumblr.com


End file.
